


When the Warblers Cast Discovers Riker Lynch (A Real Life Glee Story)

by whatevergoes



Category: Glee, Glee RPF, R5 (Band)
Genre: Clevver TV, Clevver TV: All Access, Fans, Fun, Gen, Hidden Talents, Kidnapped, Music, Reaction, Real Life, Reveal, Riker is awesome, Secrets, Shy!Riker, Songs, Super-mega fan, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevergoes/pseuds/whatevergoes
Summary: Story set in the real world, featuring true cast not characters. When the Warbler doubt Riker's ability and reason for being picked for the show one super-mega fan takes matters into her own hands and shows them how awesome Riker really is. But is everyone so willing to see the awesomness of Riker? Read to see their reactions and drama as it unfolds. Warblers, meet Riker Lynch.





	1. Teaser Trailers and the Awesomeness of Riker Lynch

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start I want to say that no harm if meant by anything said or any names used. I'm not trying to say a person acts a certain way, it's just the way I deemed fit for this story. Love you all and for more Glee/ R5 stories, check out my profile.

"Hey guys." Said Darren as he entered the green room where the rest of the 'Warblers' were including Chris. "Hey." Everyone answered but Riker who just nodded before looking back down at his phone. Darren sat down and Steven asked, "What are you doing on your phone, Riker? You've been on it with your headphones for the last hour." "I'm working on a song." Riker mumbled, not telling the whole truth. "Then why do you keep going between Messaging and the music maker?" asked Curt. "I'm also talking with a friend and my band." Riker mumbled, trying to figure out the dance move Allison was explaining while figuring out a chours for r5's new song.

"How can you be in a band when you can barely say your one line?" said Jonathon, rudely. "Jonathan!" chastised Chris and Curt. "Don't be rude, I'm sure his band is great." Said Darren as they could see how put down Riker looked. "It's fine." Mumbled Riker as he just studied his phone screen more. "You sure?" asked Titus and Riker just nodded. Telly glared at Joananthan.

Before anything else could happen all the lights went out before turning back on. When they turned back on the group noticed the doors was locked, the flat screen was on, and there was a note on the table. Eddy picked it up and read it aloud," Dear Warblers specifically Jonathan, it has come to my attention that some of you, Jonathan, doubt Riker's ability, I love you Riker, I have decided to show you some of his amazing talents. Before any of you, Jonathan, try to blame Riker for this he is just as clueless as you are for this if anything it's Jonathan's fault. Love, R5Fan. P.S. don't worry, time is stopped." Everyone was frozen in shock and when they looked at Riker he had wide eyes and looked just as confused, if not more. He knew he had serious fans but this, this was really strange.

**R5 All Access Teaser Trailer - Clevver All Access**

Then the screen turned on and a video began. Everyone turned to the screen and watched in intently. **0:01** "OMG! That's Ross Lynch, from Austin and Ally!" said Darren. "What's Austin and Ally?" asked Alex. "It's this Disney show about Austin Moon, a popstar, and his friends Ally, Trish, and Dez as they balance real life and fame." Explained Darren. "Great, we're gonna watch some little kid band sing about how to tie your shoe or wash your hands." Said Jonathan.

"Jonathan, stop being mean to the kid." Said Cooper. "Well, I don't want to see some Wiggles band singing to a group of two-year old's." Said Jonathan. "Wait, Ross is your brother?!" said Curt remembering Riker's last name was Lynch. "Yeah, he's my 2nd youngest brother." Said Riker. "Dude that's so cool, so your both like actors?" asked Parker. "Yeah, we act when we're not on tour. Well we use to, know we more so plan shows around acting. Luckily, most of our tours can be scheduled around our acting schedules." Explained Riker.

"Why the change?" asked Austin. "Probably got too tired of touring." Said Jonathan. "Shut up and let the kid talk." Said Telly. "Well, Ross has Austin and Ally and I have this and Dancing With The Stars." Explained Riker. The group just looked at him in shock before Jonathan started laughing," You! On Dancing With The Stars?! No way!"

Before Riker or anyone else could defend him, a note appeared on Jonathan's head. Titus picked it up and read it, "Dear Jonathan, Shut up! No one cares about your opinion and Riker and his partner Allison are amazing on DWTS. They have a real shot at winning. So please get your head out of your ass and listen to what the video is showing. Hate Jonathan, Love Riker, R5Fan."

"So, why is your band called r5?" asked Chris, trying to get the conversation to safe territory. "Well, all our names start with r. My name, Riker, then Ross, Rydel, my sister, Rocky, my younger brother, Ryland, my baby brother who isn't in the band but still on tour with us, and our drummer, Ellington Ratliff but we just call him Ratliff." explained Riker. "Cool."

 **0:24** Most of the warbler laughed at the awkwardness that is Ratliff. "Took him 5 tries to get that right." Said Riker and they laughed harder though Riker didn't laugh because he didn't want to cry. **0:26** "Is that one of you concerts?" asked Darren looking at the screen in awe. "Yeah." Said Riker more confidently as he was getting more comfortable with these people. "You look you're having fun." Said Curt. "Our concerts are always fun."

 **0:47** "That's your song?" said Max. "Yeah." Answered Riker. **0:57** "Smooth, dude." Said Mason and some people chuckled including Riker himself. Some of the Warblers noted that he was beginning to act more comfortable around them. **1:03** "Perfect timing." Said JP. **1:28** "Wait a moment… R5… The teen 'it' band…. THAT'S why you were at the Teen Choice Awards!" said Darren. "Took you that long to realize?" said Riker. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Dominican. "He was at the TCA performing two years in a row. I happened to be out of the room both times though, that's why I didn't realize you were in r5." Explained Darren.

 **2:09** "No offense, but your bands crazy." Said Max. "Why thank you." Said Riker. **2:12** Everyone laughed but Riker who just glared at the screen and crossed his arms. "I hated that." He grumbled. **2:26** "I need to get back at them for that." Riker said and everyone looked at him confused. **2:27** Everyone laughed expect Riker. **2:48** "What was that?" asked Jonathan. "It means keeping singing or make some noise when we do that towards a crowd or fans." Explained Riker. They all waited for the next one start as the screen faded to black, luckily they didn't wait long.

**R5 "Pass Me By" Music Video Behind the Scenes - Clevver All Access with R5 Episode 1**

"Not Another one." Said Jonathan.


	2. Clevver TV All Access Episode 1 'You have a music video?!?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers got a taste of what Riker is really like with the Teaser Trailer, now it's time to see them react to the first episode in Clevver TV's All Access series with R5. How will they react to the behind the scene's of an R5 music video? How will Riker fare with what the others have to say? All that and more, in chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link for this video is :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSNSFAJ_N9U&index=12&list=PLh3Zkqqc4T9GKgnRV00MvmHfiUICHchvK

**R5 "Pass Me By" Music Video Behind the Scenes - Clevver All Access with R5 Episode 1**

“Not Another one.” Said Jonathan. “Oh shut up!” said Max,” The last video wasn’t that bad. Besides, give Riker a shot, he might surprise you, he can’t be that bad, anyways.” “Fine.” Grumbled Jonathan and the videos began. **0:01** “Riker!” screamed Curt, happy that the video started with his friend, causing Riker to blush in embarrassment. **0:05** “that’s your song?” asked JP. “Yeah.” Answered Riker. **0:18** “Really, Riker?” said Alex as everyone laughed.

**0:40** “Siri, remind me to talk to Ratliff about a Malibu ranch wedding.” Said Riker and everyone turned to look at Riker in confusion. “It’s a long running joke.” Said Riker and then mumbled so low no one heard him,” Besides, they’re dating.” **0:56** “He didn’t know?” asked Darren. “Wouldn’t he have had to have known so he would know what to do?” asked Max. “That video was more of a have fun, film it all, and pick the best, type of thing.”

**1:13** “That was actually my favorite part.” Said Riker. **1:18** “That it was. I’m just glad that I remembered to grab his extra clothes or he would have gotten the bus all wet.” Said Riker. **1:21** “No, it’s ‘Captain Jacks Sparrow’.” Said Riker in a perfect imitation of the Disney character’s voice. “Dude, how’d you do that?” asked Eddy. “Practice.” Said Riker,” I love pirates and the Pirates of the Caribbean.” **1:31** “You actually got him to do that!” said Chris. “Yeah, it was fun and quite hilarious because he wasn’t expecting to get wet.

**1:47** The ‘Warblers’ gasped,” You really kissed her!” said Curt in shock. “Yeah, I think I’m the only one to actually have kissed their ‘love interest’ in that video.” Said Riker and the boys just looked at him, some in awe and others in jealousy. **1:57** “Wait, she’s never been kissed before?” asked Titus. “Not at that point, no.” replied Riker. “Why, she must be a prude.” Said Jonathan. “She was waiting for the right time.” Said Riker,” Plus, would you go up and kiss a girl who has 4 boys right next to her, watching you.” That shut Jonathan up for a moment, though he didn’t look happy at being bested.

**2:12** “That was hilarious.” Laughed Riker, “She was super mad, afterwards though.” Everyone started laughing and by the time they regained themselves in some had tears in their eyes from imagining, or remembering, how that girl would react. **2:24** “That sounds awesome!” said Curt. “It was.” Responded Riker. “So you really thought of that yourself?” asked JP. “The whole band came up with it together, but yeah, it was like our own project without production or management trying to tell us what to do.

**2:40** Riker began laughing and everyone turned to look at him. ‘God, how didn’t we see it.’ Thought Riker as he laughed. It took him a good minute before he stopped for good. “Long story.” Was his only explanation. **2:51** “I still can’t believe you kissed her.” Said Dominican. “On screen to.” Said Joey. “So, Ross’s first kiss was for a short film.” Said Riker and once again everyone just looked at him in shock. “No way.” Said Mason. “Yeah, he had to do it like 20 times.” Said Riker and all the single boys were thinking of how lucky Ross was.

**3:07** Riker groaned, ”There was, that’s the one downside of filming at a swamp.” **3:13** “What’s D23?” asked Telly. Before Riker could responded Darren jumped I,” It’s like this huge Disney expo area with exhibits of all things Disney. I can’t believe you went.” “Yeah, it was fun.” Said Riker. **3:20** “What were you guys saying?” asked Joey. “Ready, set, rock.” Answered Riker,” It’s something we do to get psyched up for a show.”

When the video ended everyone was kinda quite. Most of the Warblers were taking in this new Riker that they were beginning to see while Darren was just in awe that Riker got to go to D23. Jonathan was mad that Riker got the best of him while Riker himself was shocked at how at ease he was feeling with this group. As everyone was reflecting on how they felt the next video came up on screen.

**R5 at Disney D23 Expo Behind-the-Scenes - Clevver All Access with R5 Episode 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you don't know who's who here's the list I'm using. Warning, this is straight from WIki so it might not be 100% correct.
> 
> Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson   
> Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel   
> Telly Leung as Wes   
> Titus Makin Jr. as David   
> Curt Mega as Nick   
> Riker Lynch as Jeff   
> Eddy Martin as Thad   
> Dominic Barnes as Trent   
> Jonathan Hall as John   
> Joey Haro as Warbler #1   
> Steven Skyler as Warbler #2   
> Cooper Rowe as Warbler #3   
> Mason Trueblood as super gay Warbler   
> Austin Brue as other really gay Warbler   
> Alex Mentzel as Warbler #1   
> JP Dubée as Warbler #2   
> Jordan Ward as Warbler #3   
> Parker Harris as Warbler #4   
> Max Wilcox as Warbler #5   
> Nick Fink as Warbler #6   
> Rilan Roppolo as Warbler #7


	3. Vocal Warm-ups and Disney (Episode 2- Clever All Access)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for episode 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Special thanks to ravenclawprincess98, not just for leaving kudus but also for your comment! Thanks sooo much! Also, thanks to all those who left kudus, y'all help make this story possible. Once again sorry for the wait, it's been a crazy few months between school and my friends, but I'll try harder to write more and get it out to you guys!

As everyone was reflecting on how they felt the next video came up on screen.

**R5 at Disney D23 Expo Behind-the-Scenes - Clevver All Access with R5 Episode 2**

**0:01** “you’re smile.” Laughed Dominic **0:19** “You really did a handstand.” Said Austin. “Probably fell right after.” Said Jonathan. “It was fun.” Said Riker ignoring Jonathan’s comments. Riker knew he had haters and he also knew that if he let every single one of their comments get to him he would have a break down. Sure, it hurt but he decided to stop letting Jonathan’s comments get to his so much. **0:50** “Were they really fighting over a girl neither of them have a chance with?” asked Chris. “Sadly, yes.” Answered Riker.

**1:06** Everyone was giggling, including Riker, at the show of absolute childness Rocky and Ratliff were putting on. **1:25** “Vocal exercises? What a joke.” Said Jonathan. “Actually, Riker’s right. It helps your voice.” Said Darren. “Especially if you wake up at 6:45 and have a sound check at 7:05” Added Riker. **1:56** “Did he seriously forget the lyrics?” asked Jonathan, unimpressed. “While he may have forgotten the lyrics to that song, he rocked it when we performed.” Said Riker in defense of his younger brother. **2:14** “Cue random montage of the day.” Joked Titus.

**2:22** “What were you doing?” asked Parker. “Pre- show run through, campfire style.” Answered Riker, not noticing everyone still looked confused. **2:37** “How’d you forget picks?” asked Titus. “I didn’t. Ross and Rocky forgot. Those were actually mine but I gave them to them to use.” Said Riker. “Why?” asked Nick,” If they forgot their stuff, shouldn’t they have to pay the consequence.” “Yeah, but I’m the oldest, and they’re my siblings so its kinda my job to make sure they’re okay, and they hate not playing with picks while I can handle it, so I did what older siblings do.” Replied Riker and everyone realized how protective of his family he was.

**2:56** “That’s a pretty big crowd.” Commented Chris. **3:07** “Your good.” Said Telly. “Thanks.” Said Riker. “Like, even without all the background and auto tuning, your still great.” Said Eddy and Riker nodded his thanks. **3:51** “Sometimes that makes me feel bad for Ross. While we get to back to go and relax he has to stay because of Teen Beach Movie or Austin and Ally. **4:02** Everyone looked at Riker because throughout the day he had seemed like he had fun but know seemed worn out. “To be fair we were up till 4 the night before and then I woke up at 6:45, so we were all tired.” Riker said in defense.

**4:19** “No offense but you looked kinda crazy.” Said Darren. “I know.” Said Riker. **4:25** “I still need to get back at them for that.” Grumbled Riker as the other laughed. When they finally stopped the next video began.

**R5 at Home & Teen Choice Awards 2013- Clever All Access with R5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the video I used as a guide! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gv8MxAFVL2s


	4. Award shows and Award-worthy fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see the behind-the-scenes of the TCA's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link for what they're watching. Sorry I've been gone so long! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W5lrjwV14s&list=PLh3Zkqqc4T9GKgnRV00MvmHfiUICHchvK&index=10

**R5 at Home & Teen Choice Awards 2013- Clever All Access with R5 **

**0:31** “You went to the KCA’s?” asked Rilian.

 **0:56** “He looks so sad.” Said Jordan and a few ‘Warblers’ couldn’t help but laugh.

 **1:28** “He looked so mad an serious.” Said Max as he started to giggle.

 **1:34** The ‘Warblers’ laughed at the silliness of the boys and all looked ready to see what they were planning.

 **1:40** The group, minus Riker, began to laugh as they heard the plan. “No way.” Laughed Jordan. “Yeah.” Grumbled Riker.

 **1:49** They started to laugh even harder, “No way! They actually did it!” said Nick as he laughed.

 **1:56** “Really, Riker.” Laughed Curt. “That water was freezing!” defend Riker.

 **2:05** “They actually videoed you, in the shower.” Said Chris, in shock. “They’re my brothers.” Said Riker, “What can ya do about it?”

 **2:14** All the boys looked confused. “It’s something we do when we’re getting ready for an event at our house.” Explained Riker.

 **2:20** “You’re the only one not ready. Seriously.” Said J.P. “I would have been ready if they didn’t pour freezing water on me while I was in the shower.” Said Ricer.

 **2:29** “You really got a limo?!?” said Eddy. “How, even I didn’t get one. I was the host and I didn’t get one.” Said Darren. “Yeah, how’d you lame so-called band get a limo?” “Management. Something about our image.” Explained Riker. “But you’re a Disney band.” Said Max in confusion. “Just because Ross acts for Disney and we’ve done music videos and interviews with radio Disney, does not make us a Disney band.” Said Riker. “They just helped push it along.”

 **2:45** “He looked so serious.” Said Steven.

 **3:07** “First time and it was hilarious.” “Wait a moment, was Rocky the guy who was twerking?” asked Darren. “Yes. Yes, he was.” Said Riker. “What?” asked most of the other boys. Before they could answer a note appeared and Eddy read it, “Do not answer. I will show the clip after this ‘episode’ is over.” “Well, you heard the note.” Said Riker, getting a few chuckles.

 **3:16** “Will we see that interview?” asked Rilan. “Yes.” Answered a girl’s voice, for the first time, they heard the voice of the person responsible for them seeing their friend’s true depths.

 **3:24** “You actually saw Cody Simpson?!?” said Alex. “What was he liking?” asked Mason. “We didn’t really talk, but he seemed nice. Jordan Sparks those, she was really nice, and I felt really bad.” Said Riker. “Why?” asked Jordan. “Umm, you’ll see, I’m sure.” Said Riker.

 **3:30** “Yeah, I was wondering why you were there.” Said Darren,” I just thought it was to support the Glee cast, I didn’t know it was to support your own family.”

 **3:39** “She loves his music.” Said Riker, smirking at his sister’s fangirling when meeting his idol.

 **3:45** Riker smirked at Ratliff’s eagerness, just like Rydel, how did we not see it?

 **3:50** The Warblers chuckled, Ratliff did seem to be fangirling, probably harder than Rydel.

 **4:02** “Who were you talking to?” asked Curt. “Never mind that, I can’t believe he was inches away from Ed Sheeran!” said Parker. “I was talking to one of the management people, they wanted us for our interview.” Explained Riker.

 **4:16** “You didn’t!” yelled practically all the Warblers and Riker just hung his head in shame. “I didn’t recognize her, I got it after Rocky started No Air.” He said.

 **4:29** “I felt so bad after that.” Said Riker.

 **4:40** “You don’t even want to know how hard it is to take pictures on that carpet. Especially with 5 people. You have to make sure everyone looks good and is facing the right camera while not looking bad in another camera. It’s horrendous.” Riker complained and everyone, sans Darren and Chris, looked at him utter confusion. ‘Why would it be bad to be famous and have people want your pictures like that?’, they thought.

 **4:44** Riker started laughing, remembering the events that took place in that couch, causing everyone to look at him. He literally started crying and after 3 minutes he calmed down enough to wipe away the tears. “Ugg, why does that always happen?” though Riker. “Dude, what was so funny?” asked Telly. “And were you crying?” asked Chris, in concern. “Old memories, and yes I was, it always happens when I laugh to hard.” Answered Riker.

 **4:48** The group cracked up at Rocky trying to be cool, just like the band did on screen.

 **4:58** The Warblers faces said it all, ‘What?’ Most couldn’t wait to see the next episode to find out what happened.

**R5 Radio Disney Takeover Behind-the-Scenes - Clevver All Access with R5 Episode 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this I said they'd watch the interview but have them about to start the next episode. If your someone who wants them to see the interview don't worry. I'm gonna have the group finish the episodes then show them all the thing in-between and before/ after including interviews and performances.


	5. Radio Disney and Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the next episode. Let's just say there's a lot of Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video link is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFcPFmx-Yn0   
> Sorry I've been gone so long! Anyways, I was think of making a sequel or spin-off of this about Telly and some others, maybe. What do you guys think of that? Do you like it or think it's a horrible idea.

**R5 Radio Disney Takeover Behind-the-Scenes - Clevver All Access with R5 Episode 4**

As the title appeared on the screen most of them leaned forward, eager to see what happens.

**0:02** “Are all the intros filmed at the same time?” asked Curt. “We filmed most of them at the same time but the ones closer to the end we filmed after.” Riker answered.

**0:14** Everyone was really confused by this clip. “Is that a watermelon?” asked Titus. “Yeah.” Laughed Riker, remembering that interview. “Why are they playing a guitar while wearing a watermelon?” asked Telly. “Cause their immature little- “Jonathan began but was cut off by Riker. “They were having fun and that was the whole point of the interview.” He said loudly so he would be able to stop Jonathan’s criticization of his younger brothers. As the oldest it was his job to stand up for his siblings and stop any haters.

**0:22** “’Not a Disney band’, huh.” Scoffed Jonathan. “Just because we do interviews for Disney doesn’t make us a Disney band. We do interviews for GMA but we’re not a GMA band. It’s just whoever our management team books us with.” Ranted Riker, getting fed up with Jonathan.

**0:33** Riker chuckled again,’ God, it was so obvious!’ “I just noticed, they seem to sit near each other all the time…” observed Joey, but he let that train of that drop as he was soon sidetracked by the prospect of continuing the video.

**0:40** “Wait, so you actually have an album out?” asked Darren. Riker nodded. “I’m gonna have to remember to check it out.” He murmured.

**0:43** Everyone chuckled along at Ratliff’s answer.

**0:48** “Are they dating?” Asked Eddy though Riker was distracted from answering when Parker said,” Dude, what the heck are you doing?” Riker noticed that he seemed to not be paying attention in the video. “I’m checking how we look in the camera and watching our management team in the back for our ques. As the oldest it’s my job to make sure that between the fun we stay on track and mention some key things.”

**0:55** “is that how the song really goes?” asked Mason. “Oh, please, no. That would be sooo annoying!” complained Jonathan. Riker ignored Jonathan, his rant having helped him calm down some, and answered Mason’s question. “No, actually, it’s a slow ballad.”

**1:03** “I thought the girl showing us this said you were on DWTS?” asked Cooper. “I am but Rydel is the best dancer out of us. I’m good but only when it comes with being coached.” Riker said. “I still say you’re pretty good. I mean, you, Titus, and Telly catch on with the chorography the quickest.” Said Curt, causing Riker to flush slightly at the compliment.

**1:06** “Ohhh yeah, your brother is in Teen Beach Movie!” shout Darren in surprise. He LOVED that movie, thought that was no surprise.

**1:23** Some of the boys gasped. “He’s not really getting on the table, is he?” asked Eddy. “Nah, just a little show,” Riker said, “Though, management was not exactly pleased with that.”

**1:31** “What are you saying?” asked Nick. “Well, I’m assuming we’ll see the videos at one point so until then I’m not saying.” Riker said, showing his mischievous side and also reminding everyone that he was still young, the youngest in the group actually.

**1:39** “Now I want to know what is going on there!” laughed Dominic.

**1:54** Riker chuckled, “We’re his older siblings, of course we tease him!”

**2:04** The boys who liked Riker, which was everyone but Jonathan, leaned forward to hear the story.

**2:08** Everyone started laughing. “How could she mix those two up?” asked Steven through his laughter.

**2:15** Everyone laughed harder at Riker’s reenactment.

**2:21** Everyone who was wondering how they could make such a mistake now understood why.

**2:33** “Immature.” Scoffed Jonathan. Riker glared at him in return, which shocked everyone as he had never shown resentment towards anyone before.

**2:42** “He was aloud to say that on a Radio Disney interview?!” said Rilan in shock. He may not watch them like Darren, but he still knew Disney was supposed to be kid friendly and even if that wasn’t technically a curse some may take it as such.

**3:12** “How do you remember that?” asked Max. “Well, your first interview that isn’t by Facetime or Skype is normally pretty memorable.”

**3:30** “The irony,” laughed Austin, “the girl is the least most romantic!” “Hey! Guys can be romantic too!” defended Chris, causing all the boys with girlfriends or wives to nod in agreement. Sure, they weren’t the best, but they tried.

**3:51** Riker busted out laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes while watching that clip. He remembered filming that and it was hilarious! All the other boys just stared at the screen in confusion. They were even more confused when Riker started laughing but just hoped that they would be able to see the video and understand it more, later.

**4:18** “Great job, Rydel!” laughed Riker, wiping tears from eyes from earlier.

**4:22** That got everyone’s attention, even Jonathan’s.

Now, everyone was excited to see the next episode and were waiting for the next video to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Bye Kings, Queens, and all those in the Court!


	6. Morning Shows and Warm-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Acess Episode 6. It appears Jonathan still hasn't learned his lesson, will he ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait! I started school again and it's been hectic plus some other things have been going on that I'm not going to get into but I want to thank you for sticking around and waiting. I hope you enjoy!

**As always, if you want to follow along just click the link: As always if you want to follow along, here's the link: click here, please!**

* * *

 

**R5 at Chicago Morning Show Behind-the-Scenes - Clevver All Access with R5 Episode 5**

**0:02** Everyone laughed a little at the fact that Ratliff couldn’t even remember the simple opening. 

“Is he always this dumb?” Jonathan asked in a condescending way as he turned towards Riker. Riker frowned and glared at him but didn’t deem him worthy of a response. Everyone else just gives dirty looks to Jonathan but continued to look at the screen. Jonathan rolled his eyes at his coworkers, thinking they were being childish, though he was a bit hurt by their reactions. 

**0:11** Curt and Darren began to dance to the intro music which caused many laughs from their friends and a smoldering look from one certain member who was brooding in the corner. 

**0:25** This continued until Rydel came into view. Her voice startled the dancers and caused them to fall out of their seats which made many laughs erupted from everyone.

**0:32** Riker rolled his eyes at his sister. He knew he was the oldest and thus he had the most responsibility but was it so hard for his siblings to remember where they were?  God, being the oldest sucked sometimes. ‘I guess that’s why I’m the one who always answers questions about dates.’ 

**0:40** Curt and Titus chuckled at his loud exclamation. “Hey, it was like 6 in the morning, okay! I was tired.” 

**0:50** “You can’t even remember what time you landed.” laughed Jonathan, trying to show his coworkers how incompetent Riker was. “You wouldn't to if you had been up for 49 hours straight and then only gotten 3 hours of sleep.” Riker defended himself which shocked Jonathan and worried his friends. 

“Dude! Why were you up so long?” asked Curt as he began to fret over his friend. “We don’t get a lot of sleep on tour plus I’m the oldest so I’m in charge of venues, making sure our crew is ready, checking interviews, and a lot more. I also I have a duty to my family to make sure they are okay plus I do a lot of the writing. All of that combined means that sometimes I go a few days without sleeping but I’m good.” Riker tried to defuse the situation while also trying to stop Curt from going all mother hen on him. 

Curt begrudgingly stopped but gave him a look that said ‘We will talk about this later.’ Riker sighed but nodded anyways, knowing it was futile to try and get out of it. 

**1:02** “I thought she couldn’t remember the name of it?” asked Dominic. “I had to remind her like 6 times before she could remember.” Riker answered as he rolled his hands over his face. “Did you really only get 5 hours of sleep?” asked Joey with wide as he began taking in the tall blonde’s appearance. 

“Less. I was counting it as if we had fallen asleep right when we got to the hotel. Plus I stayed up cause I had work to do.” Riker responded though eh almost yawned as he remembered that night. It was actually what he was going back to after the season ended. ‘I really should get some more sleep before we start.’ he thought to himself.

**1:11** “This is really catchy music.” Eddy commented as he began to bob his head. “Why thank you,” Riker said while a cocky smile on his face. “This is you?!” yelled Cooper with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. “Yeah. They took some of our acoustic music and had it as background music.” Riker replied while his eyes began to shine as he listened to the music. He was really proud of what he was able to make. The other noticed that they had never seen Riker’s eyes shine like they did when he was talking about his music.

**1:16** Everyone laughed as they knew that feeling from having to go to set at ungodly times. “Dude, your sister is mood,” Alex said though then everyone laughed at him for his attempt at slang.  

**1:31** “Okay, and be honest, how many of you actually knew what was going on?” asked Chris. “Well, My parents and I knew everything we were doing and such but didn’t know what the news station was doing while everyone else knew what section of Pass Me BY we were doing and that we would answer some questions,” Riker told Chris as he leaned over.

**1:36** Everyone who wasn’t a professional singer busted out laughing. “What?! Those are our vocal warm-ups okay!” Riker said as he buried his face in this hands as he too tried not to laugh. 

**1:48** Telly had been drinking water but spit it out all over Steven. “Bro!” Steven yelled in disgust as he grabbed some napkins and tried to clean himself off. He was largely ignored in favor of Telly’s outburst of, “150 A DAY!” Telly and many others who weren’t use to how being famous worked gaped at Riker. “Well, yeah, I mean we gave some out at meet and greets and others at different interviews and performances so to compensate and not have to do 500 the night before we did 150 a day starting a month before we left,” Riker explained, not seeing the big deal as he had grown used to it but also shrunk into his chair at his friends looks of shock. 

**2:08** All of Riker’s friends chuckled at his antics. They all knew the feeling of waiting till the last second because they didn’t want to do something. 

“There’s probably a reason you don’t have to sing. You’re so bad even your own family doesn’t want to hear your voice.” Jonathan began his rant. “Jonathan!” Darren yelled, appalled by his actions. There were some lines you just don’t cross. 

“Actually, I write most of the songs so I decide who most of the song parts go to. I had a lead in most of the songs so decided to let other people have main vocals in this one.”Riker said once again shocking everyone as he stood up for himself. It appears seeing himself and having others tell him their thoughts was enough to help him grow a backbone against his haters, thought that comment about his family did hurt. They turned back to the screen to continued but not before most of the warblers made it obvious that they were made at Jonathan, 

**2:33** “He actually remembered the lines this time!” congratulated Telly in a laughing manner that caused more laughs from the group. 

**3:05** The group cheered along with those in the studio. “Dude, you guys sound great!”

**3:22** Some of the Warblers laughed but most still couldn't help but gape. They never would have thought that the young, tall blonde who barely spoke would be in such a famous band.

**3:47** Everyone giggled at Rydel’s antics. “Why were you the one who answered the most?” asked JP, “Or at least the most that we saw?” “Well, I’m the only one who actually chooses to read the questions beforehand so I tend to have the best answers, especially when it comes to venues and dates,” Riker responded.

**3:59** Everyone laughed at both Riker and Ross. “No.” laughed Max as he almost fell out of his chair. “Actually, funny story, it was my first date with my girlfriend and we walked into a store and one of R5’s songs are playing and then before I can tell her anything these fans come up and started asking me questions. It was probably the best way to start a date.” laughed Riker and everyone else followed suit. 

**4:27** Everyone burst out laughing. Darren and Curt started to fall out of their seats and Riker began to tear up. He remembered that, actually that girl gained a follow from him and Ross that day for that. 

**4:30** “You’re kidding!” yelled Telly as he choked back laughter. If it was possible everyone began to laugh harder. 

By the time the video ended everyone was very confused by the teaser trailer and was readily awaiting the next video. “We better get an explanation,” Curt told Riker sternly while Riker just hid his face in his hands. 

R5 Interview Each Other & Goof Off at Navy Pier - Clevver All Access Episode 6

**Author's Note:**

> The link for the video being reacted to is: watch?v=VXUyrxnjW0U&list=PLh3Zkqqc4T9GKgnRV00MvmHfiUICHchvK&index=13 
> 
> Some or you might be confused with who's who so this is the list I'm using. Warning I got this off of Wiki so it might be wrong in some parts, and no offense is meant by the characters names, it's just what Wiki said. 
> 
> Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson  
> Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel  
> Telly Leung as Wes  
> Titus Makin Jr. as David  
> Curt Mega as Nick  
> Riker Lynch as Jeff  
> Eddy Martin as Thad  
> Dominic Barnes as Trent  
> Jonathan Hall as John  
> Joey Haro as Warbler #1  
> Steven Skyler as Warbler #2  
> Cooper Rowe as Warbler #3  
> Mason Trueblood as super gay Warbler  
> Austin Brue as other really gay Warbler  
> Alex Mentzel as Warbler #1  
> JP Dubée as Warbler #2  
> Jordan Ward as Warbler #3  
> Parker Harris as Warbler #4  
> Max Wilcox as Warbler #5  
> Nick Fink as Warbler #6  
> Rilan Roppolo as Warbler #7


End file.
